


Не укради

by leoriel



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, New Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Crack, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не стоило брать его пиво</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не укради

Питер всегда знал, что брать чужое — плохая идея. Особенно если «чужое» принадлежало товарищу по команде. И уж тем более не стал бы разлучать Логана и его пиво.  
Кто, кроме него, по доброй воле возьмет в рот эту дрянь? Википедия утверждала: пиво варят из солода, хмеля, дрожжей и воды, однако блевотного цвета жидкость, потребляемую Логаном, похоже, получали из керосина.  
Ничего бы не случилось, если бы не одно недоразумение. Пиво должно храниться в бутылках, на худой конец можно взять один из тех стикеров на холодильнике и приклеить «хот-доги Питера Паркера», как делал он сам — до утра хот-доги не доживали, зато он хотя бы пытался. В дикой природе у хищников существует множество способов пометить территорию. Зарубок от когтей на крышке было бы достаточно. Серьезно!  
Однако зарубок или чего-то еще там не оказалось, паучье чутье промолчало. На этикетке было большими буквами написано «яблочный сок», жидкость была темно-янтарной, что бывает, когда сок чуток забродил. В тот вечер Питер предотвратил три ограбления и столько же, проклиная все на свете, по стенам убегал от копов, один раз ему «свезло» на патруль Могучих Мстителей — грабителей в суматохе никто так и не арестовал. В общем, у него был очень тяжелый день.  
Поэтому вместо того, чтобы пойти за стаканом, он решил отхлебнуть прямо из горла. Эм Джей и тетя Мэй не одобрили бы подобный поступок, но их, к сожалению, на кухне не было. Он отвинтил крышку, наклонил на себя банку и…  
Серная кислота (а по ощущениям это была именно она) обожгла пищевод, Питер закашлялся, рефлекторно сделав пару глотков, а остальное выплюнул и попятился назад. На этом бы все и закончилось, если бы его звали, например, Люк Кейдж — старина Люк бы даже не поморщился, — но он был Питером Паркером, любимцем судьбы, банка с «яблочным соком» выскользнула из рук, ударилась об пол. Его словно искупали в пиве с ног до головы.  
Первым порывом было ринуться в душ и вытравить чертов запах, а заодно хорошенько прополоскать рот. Логана от отравления спасал исцеляющий фактор, у Питера его не было — в принципе иногда ему случалось пропустить по стаканчику с Гарри, только то было обычное, ничем не примечательное земное пиво.  
Многолетний опыт общения с преступными гениями научил его главному — в первую очередь ты заметаешь следы, потом уже все остальное. Питер взял ведро, тряпку, средство для мытья полов, обещавшее «арктическую свежесть» и начал дезинфекцию. На всякий случай замаскировав запах освежителем воздуха и новыми духами Эм Джей. Осколки он выбросил, слетав по крышам до соседского мусоропровода.  
Грязную униформу он застирал в тазике (кондиционер для белья обещал не менее «арктическую свежесть» — помешались, что ли, они на этом запахе? Питер был в Арктике, ему не понравилось), принял душ, затем для верности одолжил у Эм Джей клубничную пену и бухнул туда пару ароматических шариков для ванны. Если верить упаковкам, то его окружал запах фейхоа, папайи и иланг-иланга. Ополаскиватель для рта пах лесными травами, жвачка была мятной.  
Когда внизу хлопнула дверца холодильника и раздался возмущенный рев дикого зверя, Питер сохранял спокойствие. Это было идеальное преступление.  
Паучье чутье вопило об опасности, и Питер начал медленно отступать, но замешкался, открывая окно. После дождя рамы разбухли и поддавались с трудом. Оставалось совсем чуть-чуть и…  
Его шансы уйти были еще ниже, чем у антилопы, попавшей в поле зрения леопарда. Если бы на его месте оказался Люк Кейдж… Питер не был здоровенным качком с бронебойной кожей, Мисс Марвел или Капитаном Америкой. Гора мышц и адамантия намертво прижала к земле.  
— Ты взял мое… — угрожающе прорычал Росомаха.  
С плохими парнями и разъяренными машинами для убийства не шутят, разумеется, Питер это знал. Просто не удержался.  
— Пиво? — говорить эту фразу определенно не стоило. Пытаясь исправить положение, он добавил: – Нет, что ты, не брал! Я же не люблю пиво, как ты вообще пьешь эту дрянь, мне чуть язык не сожгл…  
— Значит не брал? — принюхавшись, спросил Логан, адамантиевые когти сверкнули у горла.  
Питер крепко зажмурился — он был храбрым парнем, но не хотел, чтобы его последним воспоминанием стало то, как ему отрывают голову. Или сворачивают шею. Росомаха не раз проделывал это с плохими парнями. Ловко, как цыплят в амбаре, душил.  
— А можно мне написать завещание? Все свое имущество, фотографии и право написать обо мне мемуары я завещаю любви всей своей жизни Мэри Джейн Уотсон, на могиле напишите «в моей смерти прошу винить Железного Человека», фотоаппарат отдайте Бену, бейсболку «Я Человек-Паук» — Люку, вебшутеры — Джессике, а… если ты убьешь меня быстро, знаешь, я тоже мог быть завещать тебе что-нибудь? — он протараторил это на одном дыхании и осекся, но смерть все никак не приходила.  
От волнения Питер проглотил жвачку. И приоткрыл один глаз, нельзя же умирать в неизвестности.  
Это была плохая идея. Иланг-иланг, мята, пиво и лесные травы вместе образовывали адскую смесь — или, быть может, во всем была виновата папайя. Логан лизнул его щеку, помедлил секунду, а потом засунул язык ему в рот.  
Вышло еще хуже, чем с пивом: Питер настолько оторопел, что даже не попытался вырваться и зачем-то ответил на поцелуй. Бывают такие порывы, когда вы вроде знаете, что не стоит совать пальцы в бетономешалку, но все равно это делаете.  
Привкус лесных трав и мяты на языке стал чуть менее мерзостным. От Логана плохо пахло — трущобами, потом и кровью, только ран не было, затянулись уже. Это не мешало, мало что способно помешать, если уж ты целуешься взасос с чуваком, который держит когти у твоего горла.  
На когти у Питера и встал. Его вообще заводила опасность (если это только был не Веном; Чужой, которому нужно твое тело, все же из другой категории).  
Отличные были когти. Если бы он догадался надеть халат, это прикрыло бы тылы и дало время перевести все в шутку. Тот же спандекс был облегающим, но при ловко подвешенном языке и должной скорости реакции, никто не будет смотреть на твой член. Фотографировался Питер всегда сам — как и выбирал фотографии, а телевизионщики за ним не успевали. Идеальное прикрытие.  
— Думал, я не догадаюсь? — тон не предвещал ничего хорошего.  
Питер с трудом понимал, о чем вообще речь. Сложно соображать, когда вы с товарищем по команде тесно прижаты друг другу, и у твоего товарища… скажем так, тоже стоит.  
Хотя возможно это пистолет. Или рукоятка катаны. Правда, в отличие от Дэдпула, ни пистолетов, ни катан Росомаха не носил.  
Нужно было пошутить про годами копившееся сексуальное напряжение или пиво. Кажется, все началось с пива и, возможно, это был побочный эффект алкогольного отравления. Питер начал расстегивать на нем униформу, чтобы все было по-честному. Равные условия. Вдруг его отпустит после того, как выяснится, что у кого-то волосатая грудь.  
И чуть не остался без пальцев, когда не говоря ни слова, Росомаха униформу просто-напросто срезал. После переезда из Старк Тауэр Питер свою уже несколько раз штопал. Возможно, Логан регенерировал сразу с тряпками. Они прорастали на нем вместе с пуговицами. Как на дереве.  
Питер снова зажмурился, вдруг его ждали… тентакли. Он проверил на ощупь! Тентаклей не было, догадки про связь мерзкого характера и маленького члена не подтвердились.  
Член был… обычно если Питер и держал в руке чей-то член, то только свой собственный. А еще у Эм Джей был страпон — однажды он спас секс-шоп от грабителей.  
Питер не мог похвастаться опытом в плане… или если вспомнить обо всех тех одиноких вечерах, когда Эм Джей играла в театре, её держали в заложниках суперзлодеи, или тех временах, когда он был скромным ботаником, которого не кусали радиоактивные пауки, то опыт у него был огромным.  
Если у тебя есть член, то не так сложно догадаться, как сделать другому человеку (или мутанту) приятно. Хотя черт его знает, может быть, Росомаху полагалось чесать против шерсти или нежно поглаживать по спинке или там когти ему облизывать. Судя по сдавленному стону, маневр имел успех. Впрочем, с когтями Питер тоже попробовал — металл отдавал горечью.  
Логан фыркнул и запустил руку ему в волосы, потеребил мочку уха. Разорвал поцелуй и то ли поцеловал, то ли укусил за ключицу, проводя влажную дорожку до живота. Хотелось разродиться едким комментарием, только одно неосторожное движение и адамантиевые когти проткнули бы спину. Регенерировать Питер пока не умел.  
Про Росомаху и его личную жизнь ходило множество слухов, порой совершенно невероятных, но сводились они к одному — грубая животная сила. Питер не удивился бы, если бы его нагнули и выебали. У него была стратегия, а так же план мести на сей счет достойный сорока (или сколько их там было?) ронинов. Он собирался закрыть глаза, думать об Эм Джей со страпоном — секс с Эм Джей всегда был немного сумасбродным, зато приятным, а потом пойти и записаться в программу Оружие Икс. Или закатать Росомаху в бетон. Или рассказать Дэдпулу, что он никогда не будет первым — тот же эффект.  
Секс с Логаном напоминал сцены из викторианских романов. Отсасывал он с таким серьезным видом, как будто был при фраке и галстуке. При этом по уровню мастерства мог равняться с Черной Кошкой. Возможно, они обменивались опытом или это был природный талант.  
Скоро Питеру плевать стало и на звуки, запахи, волосатую грудь и намертво прилипший к коже запах папайи. Про когти он прекрасно помнил, потому что когти ему нравились. И впивались в спину, когда он слишком уж резво толкался вперед.  
— Стой! — выдохнул Питер. Его вдруг осенило внезапной догадкой, что потом будет его очередь. А возможно придется сменить базы. Может не поздно еще все откатить?  
— Тебе кто-нибудь объяснял, Паучок, почему опасно спрыгивать с отходящего поезда?  
— Нет, просто ты…  
«Не обязан мне отсасывать, и хотя это были довольно познавательные пара минут, давай вернемся к тому момента, когда ты собирался открутить мне голову».  
Ладно, это была идиотская реплика. Питер же не был героиней «Пятидесяти оттенков серого».  
— Я мог бы сам, — закончил Питер.  
— Да ты профессионал в этом деле.  
Лучшей стратегией было бы закрыть глаза и сделать вид, что ничего такого не происходит. Только это не помогало, Питер пробовал.  
Почувствовав руку с когтями на заднице, он напрягся. Паучье чутье молчало, но после недавнего промаха веры ему не было.  
— Что, приготовился подставлять задницу? – ненадолго оторвавшись от дела, давя смех, спросил Логан.  
У него в качестве аргументов были адамантиевые когти и другие недавно открывшиеся таланты, зато у Питера был готов план мести.  
Логан снова взял в рот его член, не удалось ничего рассказать. Даже осмыслить.  
Питер ждал грома с неба или чего похуже, но за оргазмом ничего такого ничего не последовало. Возможно, не стоило судить о гейском сексе по тому порно, что они смотрели с Эм Джей.  
Осторожно и при этом настойчиво Логан взял его за руку, точнее переложил руку на свой член. Это они уже проходили, Питер отлично знал, что делать. И глаза открыл — ужасно любопытно было посмотреть на его рожу. Тем более, и правда, выходило у Питера неплохо.  
А, кстати, не он первым начал.  
Для того чтобы влить в ту тару логаново пиво некто должен был сначала выпить купленный Питером сок!


End file.
